


I Hate it When You Do That

by Tippens101



Series: White Dress Shirt [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Student!Castiel, Teacher!Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Dean had to remind himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate it When You Do That

Sometimes Dean had to remind himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Illegal? Yes. Against the rules? Yes. Not wrong, though.

He wasn't taking advantage of Castiel, that was completely obvious. The kid was only 16, but crazy mature and freakin' smart.

Plus, despite how shy Castiel was in class, in bed he was amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel whispered into Dean's ear as he drilled his cock into the older man.

Dean groaned and pushed his ass back. "Nothing," he replied. "Just how awesome you are." They were at Dean's house, on his bed. It was early Monday morning, and Castiel had spent the night, telling his father he was studying late at Ash's.

Castiel gave a hard strike to the man's prostate. "Aww. I like it when you think about me." He started to nibble on his ear.

"I know you do," Dean said. "Oh fuck, Cas. Fuck me harder."

Castiel gripped Dean's hips and thrusted harder, making the older man whine in pleasure.

******************************

It was 10 minutes before the end of 8th period, and Dean felt like he was going to explode. He was sitting at his desk, pretending to grade essays.

His face was flushed and he was sweating. He tried his hardest not to squirm, worried that his students might see. Luckily, not one except Castiel was looking at him.

Castiel had an evil smirk on his face, hands underneath his desk. Dean shook his head, a pleading look on his face. Castiel's smirk turned into a menacing smile as the vibrations in Dean's ass were turned off for total of 5 blissful seconds, then turned back on at full blast.

Dean bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He was concentrating on not cumming. He would not cum in his pants like a horny teenager. Also, Castiel had told him he'd get punished if he came without permission.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and Dean couldn't be happier. The students all filed out of the room, eager to go home. Ash stopped at door and pout his headphones on. Castiel walked right up to Dean's desk and stared at him silently.

"Go ahead, lovefreaks," Ash said a few minutes later.

Castiel put his hands on the desk and leaned toward Dean. He had the plug remote in right hand, and Dean wanted to smash it.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, voice rough. "Are you okay? You look flushed?" He smiled knowingly.

Dean scowled at him. "Did you really have to turn it on during the faculty meeting 5th period?"

"Yes," Castiel said. Then he leaned forward and whispered, "How much do you like having my cum trapped inside you?" Dean closed his eyes and groaned. "You can feel it, vibrating against your prostate. I know how much you love having something inside that nice ass of yours. Know how you love being filled. Is it making your little cock hard Dean? I bet it is."

"Please," Dean whined. "Cas, please turn it off. Give me your cock instead."

Castiel walked around the desk and got behind Dean. He turned the plug off and put the remote in his pocket. He wrapped one arm around Dean, the other unzipping his pants and slipping inside.

Dean tilted his head back as Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock. It was slippery from pre -cum and sweat.

"Cas," he moaned. Castiel dug his teeth into his neck and slowly jerked him off. "Fuck, so close, Cas." Castiel squeezed the base of his dick. Dean whined.

"You can cum later," Castiel said. He took his hand out of Dean's pants and went to get his backpack.

"Cas," Dean groaned. "I hate it when you do that."

Castiel smiled and said "I'll come over for dinner." He wiped his hand on his pants and left with Ash.

Dean sighed, and as he started to organize the mess of papers on his desk, the vibrations kicked up again.

 

*****************

Dean was on his hands and knees on his bed, naked, and thankfully no plug in his ass.

Castiel was in the kitchen, finishing up the pizza Dean had ordered.

He was still hard, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

He really wanted Castiel to fuck him. He needed it. He didn't care that he was still sore. The last time he had cum was after Castiel fucked him that morning.

"Good boy," he heard Castiel say. "You didn't move, did you?"

"No," Dean said. His arms were getting tired.

"Still haven't cum yet, right?"

"No," Dean grunted.

"Very good boy." The bed shifted as Castiel kneeled behind him.

Dean bit his lip as Castiel slid himself inside.

"How are you still tight?" Castiel growled. "Almost like a fucking virgin."

"Cas, just shut up and fuck me." Castiel smacked Dean's side, making the man yelp.

Castiel gripped Dean's hips and started thrusting, hitting that spot inside him.

"Fuck," Dean said as Castiel pounded into him. "Fuck yes. Right there. Harder. Faster."

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel grunted as he thrust inside him, gripping his hips so hard he was sure to leave bruises.

Dean pushed back, trying to get Castiel to go harder and faster.

"Say your mine, Dean," Castiel said as slowly fucked him. "Say you're mine and I'll fuck you the slut you are,"

"Oh fuck," Dean shouted, gripping the sheets tightly. "I'm yours. I'm your fucking cockslut, fuck me please."

Castiel slammed into him so hard, Dean saw stars.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck."

"Cum, Dean," Castiel shouted. "Cum right now."

Dean did as he was ordered and came all over the sheets with a cry. Castiel sped up his thrusts as Dean tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck," Dean muttered.

Castiel gave one last thrust and then spilled into Dean. After catching his breath, he roughly pulled out of Dean, and sati satisfied with himself when he saw his cum slowly start to leak out of him.

Dean collapsed onto the bed, clearly exhausted.

Castiel laid next to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Uggh," Dean replied.

Castiel smirked and wrapped his arms around Dean.

Dean sighed contentedly.


End file.
